Hate Him Love Him
by opie90
Summary: Bingung buat summary. Just enjoy it :)


Annyeong... Opie back :)

Aku tahu banyak FF yang belum diselesaikan, tapi entah kenapa malah publish cerita baru. Hanya berharap bisa menjadi selingan sambil menunggu FF yang lain. *Emang ada ya nunggu ya...

New story from me,

Enjoy :)

**Present**

**HATE HIM, LOVE HIM**

**Cast : **

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Kim Soo Rin as Kim Soo Rin (OC)

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Kim Siwon

Im Yoona as Kim Yoona

Cho Nara as Cho Nara (OC)

And other

**Disclaimer :** They belong to God, Their Parents, and Themselves

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, Alur cepat, dan banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Awalnya hidupku sangat sempurna. Terlahir sebagai putra pertama dari pasangan Kim Siwon dan Kim Yoona benar-benar sebuah anugerah. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang imoutou yang cantik, meskipun cukup cerewet, menambah kebahagiaan tersendiri dalam hidupku. Tidak hanya itu, memiliki wajah yang bisa dikatakan cukup tampan dan otak yang jenius juga merupakan hadiah tambahan yang diberikan Kami kepadaku.

Tapi semua itu hanya tinggal masa lalu. Kesialan demi kesialan menimpaku sejak kematian eomma dua tahun lalu secara mendadak. Saat itu aku masih berumur 18 tahun dan imoutouku, Kim Soo Rin, 11 tahun. Sikap appa berubah terhadapku dan juga pada imoutouku. Dan hal itu semakin membuat satu-satunya saudaraku kehilangan sosok ayah dan ibu dalam usia yang cukup muda.

Sering kali kudapati tatapan iri yang ditujukan kepada teman-temannya jika ada acara keluarga. Jika teman-temannya bisa didampingi oleh keluarga mereka, hanya aku yang ada disisi Rin-chan. Meski demikian tidak pernah sekalipun pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir kecilnya tentang appa. Seolah dia sadar jika appa masih sedih atas apa yang telah menimpa kami. Rin-chan selalu tersenyum setiap kali berada didekatku. Entah itu karena dia memang bahagia atau hanya ingin membuatku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Karena jujur, senyum Rin-chan adalah duplikat senyum eomma.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sedih itu tidak pernah hilang. Sikap appa sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor daripada di rumah bersama kami. Dan tugas kuliahku juga semakin banyak, sehingga waktu yang kupunya dengan Rin-chan semakin sedikit.

Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan imoutouku itu. Seringkali setiap aku bangun pagi dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah, dan saat pulang kuliah dia sudah tertidur. Bukan tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, hanya saja wajah Rin-chan semakin mirip dengan eomma. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa bertatap mata dengannya terlalu lama. Kepekaan Rin-chan akan hal itu membuatnya menjaga jarak denganku dengan sendirinya.

Dia selalu berusaha sibuk setiap kali aku pulang sebelum makan malam. Seakan mengacuhkan eksistansiku di dalam rumah. Bahkan saat aku mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengannya seperti dulu, dia hanya menjawab sekenanya dan lebih memilih masuk dalam kamarnya. Banyak alasan yang diungkapkannya agar bisa sejauh mungkin denganku. Dan aku hanya mencoba mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, meski di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam aku sangat merindukan sikap manjanya kepadaku. Selain itu sikapku kepadanya beberapa waktu yang lalu juga menjadi penyebab kerenggangan diantara kami.

*Flashback*

benar-benar tidak main-main dalam memberikan tugas. Bagaimana mungkin tugas sebanyak itu hanya diberi tengat waktu tiga hari. Bahkan begadang selama beberapa hari tidak akan membuatku menyelesaikan tugas yang diembankan kepadaku. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebagai hukuman bagiku karena ketahuan tertidur saat beliau sedang menjelaskan tentang mata kuliah yang diajarkannya. Dan disinilah sekarang aku berada, diantara tumpukan buku yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Bahkan kejeniusanku sama sekali tidak membantu menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Disaat kepalaku masih penuh dengan materi yang telah kudapat dari internet, pintu kamarku terbuka. Dan aku tahu siapa gerangan yang berani mengusikku. Kuacuhkan dia yang telah berdiri disampingku. Aku yakin sekarang dia telah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu karena telah kuacuhkan, tapi aku juga tidak mau apa yang tengah kukerjakan berantakan karena menanggapi tingkah kekanakannya.

"Onii-chan" suaranya mulai terdengar. Kutulikan pendengaranku. Beberapa kali dia mencoba menggangu konsentrasiku dengan tingkahnya yang konyol. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kuacuhkan dia.

"Aish, onii-chan... jangan mengacuhkanku" teriaknya mulai kesal. Sementara aku tetap fokus dengan laptop dihadapanku.

"Yak... Onii..."

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM HAH! KAU MENGGANGGUKU" teriakku saat Rin-chan sama sekali tidak berhenti mengganguku mengerjakan tugas. Seketika dia langsung terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Aku sadar jika aku terlalu keras padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika aku tidak berhasil mengumpulkan tugas ini sesuai waktu yang ditentukan, maka tidak akan segan menambah hukumannku.

"Ano..." katanya dengan lirih.

"Keluar !" perintahku tanpa menatap kearahnya. Jujur aku ingin berbalik dan memeluknya, tapi egoku menahanku untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Wakatta. Aku tidak akan mengganggu Kibum-nii, gomen" setelahnya dapat kudengar suara pintu tertutup. Yang tidak aku tahu adalah sebutir airmata telah jatuh kembali di wajah cantik Rin-chan.

Keesokan harinya saat ingin mengucapkan kata maaf, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari Rin-chan. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dan itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Rin-chan, kemarin..."

"It's okay Kibum-nii, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Ittekimasu" katanya tanpa memandang kearahku. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan perubahan sikap Rin-chan. Mungkin dia masih marah karena kejadian tadi malam. Semoga sepulangnya dari sekolah sikap Rin-chan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi sepertinya harapanku untuk berbaikan dengan imoutouku itu tidak semulus yang kuharapkan. Entah apa yang menimpaku sehingga memikirkan ucapan salah satu temanku tentang kemiripan Rin-chan dengan eomma. Mungkin karena terlalu dekat sehingga tidak menyadari kemiripan mereka. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, mereka berdua memang mirip.

"Tuan muda anda kelihatan tidak baik" , supir pribadi keluarga kami, menghampiriku dengan wajah cemas.

"Gwaenchana ahjusi, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan dengan tugas kuliahku" jawabku dan mencoba tersenyum seadanya. "Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?" lanjutku kepada

"Tentu tuan" jawab dan kamipun pergi ke taman belakang dan berbincang banyak. Setidaknya dengan berbicara dengan membuat bebanku sedikit terangkat.

"Ahjusi, apa menurutmu Rin-chan mirip dengan eomma?" tanyaku setelah kediaman yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja. Selain wajahnya, sikap Soo Rin ahgi sangat mirip dengan almarhum nyonya." Jawaban entah kenapa membuatku tidak senang.

"Rin-chan tidak mirip dengan eomma. Eomma jauh lebih baik dan lebih cantik dari Rin-chan. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi eomma" kataku sedikit kesal. Dapat kulihat wajah terkejut atas pernyataanku. Dan sebelum mendengar tanggapannya aku langsung beranjak. Saat mencapai pintu aku berpapasan dengan Rin-chan, dan dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tsk, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan eomma" kataku yang aku yakin dapat didengarnya. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak sadar jika telah dikuasai amarah yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku telah membuat airmata kembali terjatuh di wajah cantik Rin-chan.

"Ahgi..." dapat kudengar keterkejutan saat mendapati keberadaan Rin-chan. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamarku.

Jika kemarin sikapnya yang berubah, maka kali ini penampilan Rin-chan yang berubah. Entah kapan dia memotong rambutnya hingga sependek itu. Tidak ada lagi gerai indah yang selalu dibanggakannya. Kini surai hitam itu tak jauh berbeda dengan milikku. Selain itu sebuah kacamata juga membingkai wajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perubahannya. Bagiku itu lebih baik. Semakin dia berbeda dengan eomma, semakin baik.

*Flashback end*

Setelah mengetahui alasan perubahan sikap dan penampilan Rin-chan, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi kakak paling buruk di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sejahat ini kepadanya saudaraku sendiri. Dan hari ini dengan mengenyampingkan egoku, aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Rin-chan.

Kubuka pintu kamarnya yang beberapa bulan ini tidak pernah kusentuh. Ruangan yang rapi seperti biasanya menyambutku. Tidak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini. _'Kemana Rin-chan'_ batinku. Bukankah dan bilang jika dia telah pulang sejak tadi. Kucoba mencari di kamar mandi, hasilnya nihil. Dan saat angin menerbangkan gorden biru yang terpasang di kamar ini, aku sadar jika Rin-chan berada di balkon kamarnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku guna menghampirinya, tapi baru dua langkah melangkah ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Sebuah buku yang terbuka di meja belajar Rin-chan. Entah dorongan darimana yang membawaku mengalihkan tujuan kakiku. Dan saat ini aku telah berdiri dengan buku ditanganku.

_Eomma...bogoshippo. Apa saat ini kau bahagia? Apa kau tidak sendirian disana? Eomma jika saja kau merasa kesepian, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus menemanimu._

'Deg' entah perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba menelusup dalam hatiku setelah membaca kalimat pertama yang ditulis Rin-chan dalam buku hariannya. Karena penasaran dengan lanjutannya, maka kubaca lagi buku yang masih berada di tanganku. Dengan menyamankan diri di kursi belajar milik Rin-chan, aku mulai membaca.

_Eomma, apa kau tahu jika semuanya telah berubah? Sejak kepergianmu appa sama sekali tidak peduli padaku dan juga Kibum-nii. Kadang aku merasa iri pada teman-temanku yang selalu diantar jemput oleh appa dan eomma mereka. Bukannya tidak bisa menerima kepergianmu, hanya saja kau pergi terlalu cepat eomma. Tapi aku harus berusaha agar tidak sedih dihadapan Kibum-nii. Karena aku tidak mau menambah kesedihan yang juga dialami oleh Kibum-nii._

_Eomma, apa salah jika aku ingin bermain dengan Kibum-nii? Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan tugas dan kuliahnya. Dia sama seperti appa, mulai mengacuhkan keberadaanku. Apa mereka sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Aku yakin jika kau berada disisiku saat ini, kau akan bilang jika appa dan Kibum-nii hanya berusaha melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Dan di dalam hati mereka, mereka tidak mungkin mengacuhkanku, benarkan eomma?_

_Eomma, apa salah jika aku memiliki wajah yang mirip denganmu? Aku sadar jika kemiripan wajahku denganmu adalah salah satu penyebab Kibum-nii menjaga jarak denganku. Dia tidak ingin ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisimu. Padahal aku juga tidak berharap untuk itu. Tapi kenapa dia selalu berpaling setiap bertatap muka denganku? Itu sangat menyakitkan eomma._

_Seandainya bisa, aku juga tidak ingin memiliki wajah yang mirip denganmu. Setiap kali menatap pantulan diriku dari cerminpun, aku merasa jika kaulah yang berdiri dihadapanku. Eomma aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Tidak bisakah kau menjemputku? Entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini._

_Jika saja kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang dosa seseorang yang bunuh diri, mungkin aku telah melakukannya sejak Kibum-nii mengacuhkanku. Selama ini aku bertahan karena Kibum-nii masih peduli padaku. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Tidak ada lagi pelukan atau ciuman yang diberikannya padaku. Aku merasa jika semua orang sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi._

_Tapi seandainya aku melakukan hal itupun aku juga tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu bukan?. Karena Kami-sama akan langsung membawaku ke neraka, sementara aku yakin jika saat ini kau telah bahagia di surga. Itu sebabnya aku akan bertahan hingga Kami-sama mempertemukan kita. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri hingga waktu itu datang semoga waktu itu tidak akan lama lagi. Karena aku berharap agar bisa bertemu denganmu secepatnya eomma._

_Saranghae..._

'Tes' setetes airmata tanpa dapat kucegah keluar dari mataku. Seharusnya aku sadar jika selama ini Rin-chan adalah orang yang paling sedih. Bagaimana tidak, jika setiap kali dia bercermin maka dia akan melihat pantulan orang yang paling dia yang rindukan? Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah menjauhinya. Bukankah sebagai kakak seharusnya aku ada untuk menghapus semua airmatanya? Aku benar-benar kakak yang buruk.

Setelah menghapus airmata, aku langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Rin-chan. Sebuah earphone menemaninya melihat bintang yang bependar indah malam itu. Kupeluk dia dari belakang. Kuhapuskan semua kerinduan yang selama ini mengganjal di hatiku. Awalnya dapat kurasakan jika tubuh dalam dekapanku itu menegang. Mungkin dia masih takut untuk berinteraksi denganku. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu. Tetap kupeluk dia sampai dia bisa menerima keberadaanku.

Kubalik badannya agar kami bisa bertatap muka. Tapi Rin-chan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang kini tengah dipikirkannya, kupegang dagunya dan membuatnya melihat kearahku. Tapi bukan manik coklat yang kudapati karena saat ini dia tengan menutup matanya rapat.

"Rin-chan" kataku mencoba membujuk agar dia mau membuka dan memperlihatkan manik coklat miliknya. Tapi hanya sebuah isakan yang kudapati. Sepertinya aku telah melukainya terlalu dalam. Kembali kubawa imoutouku itu dalam dekapanku. Berharap semua masalah diantara kami segera berakhir.

"Gomene..." bisikku seraya mengecup pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali. Dan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Kubiarkan dia menangis dalam dekapanku. Aku hanya berusaha membuatnya tenang dan nyaman seperti dahulu. Dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku kala merasakan jika Rin-chan membalas pelukanku.

"Uljima" kataku setelah cukup lama kami berpelukan dan Rin-chan masih menangis. Kurangkum wajahnya dan mencoba menghapus airmata yang keluar. Dia hanya menatapku intens sebelum membenamkan dirinya kedalam pelukanku lagi.

"Bogoshippo onii-chan" bisiknya.

Malam itu hubungan kami mulai membaik. Bahkan tanpa sungkan Rin-chan memintaku untuk menyuapinya. Ternyata aku sangat merindukan sikap manjanya kepadaku. Dan selama ini dengan bodohnya aku mengabaikan semua itu.

Sepertinya malam itu juga malam yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kami. Selain membaiknya hubunganku dengan imoutouku, malam itu appa meluangkan waktunya untuk pulang. Dan senyum Rin-chan semakin lebar saat berada dalam dekapan appa.

"Kau tidak merindukanku Bummie" kata appa memandang kearahku. Seakan dihipnotis oleh tatapannya aku langsung beraNjak dan memeluknya tanpa peduli jika Rin-chan ada diantara kami.

"Appa, bogoshippo" lirihku. Kueratkan pelukan kami hingga aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencoba untuk melepas pelukanku dengan appa.

"Yakkk...kalian mencoba membunuhku hah?" dapat kulihat wajah Rin-chan yang memerah akibat sesak nafas yang menderanya. Sementara aku dan appa hanya tertawa menanggapi sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Kuacak surai pendeknya, dan hal itu membuat appa sadar ada yang berubah dari Rin-chan.

"Kau memotong rambutmu Rin?" tanyanya heran, karena selama ini Rin selalu identik dengan rambut panjang.

"Ne, appa. Aku bosan dengan rambut panjang" jawabnya dengan senyum tetap terukir. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa kembali bersalah.

"Bukankah aku tetap cantik dengan rambut pendek?" tanyanya mulai narsis.

"Tentu saja, you're the beautifull one" jawab appa seraya kembali memeluk Rin-chan.

"Appa kita tidur bareng ne? Aku, Kibum-nii, dan appa, otte?" dengan penuh harap dia berkata seperti itu. Dan tentu saja appa tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Rin-chan.

"Tentu" jawab appa tak kalah antusias. Tapi sepertinya keputusan appa benar-benar membuatnya menyesal. Bagaimana tidak, gaya tidur Rin-chan sama sekali tidak berubah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dalam mimpi hingga dapat membuatku dan appa yang tidur disamping kanan kirinya terjungkal dari tempat tidur. Hingga pada akhirnya aku dan appa menggelar futon dan membiarkan Rin-chan mengacaukan ranjang appa.

Sejak hari itu, appa lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. Dia bahkan lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dirumah dari pada di kantor. Dan hal ini sangat membuat Rin-chan bahagia. Karena dia tidak lagi kesepian meski aku pulang agak larut. Tapi ternyata hal tersebut adalah sebuah awal dari mimpi burukku.

Seminggu setelah malam yang membahagiakan itu, appa mengajakku dan Rin-chan berbicara di ruang kerjanya. Tidak seperti hari-hari yang lalu, malam itu appa terlihat sedikit agak gugup. Setelah bertanya aktifitas kami seharian ini yang dijawab sangat antusias oleh Rin-chan, appa memejamkan mata, seakan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin appa katakan pada kalian" katanya setelah berhasil menguasai perasaannya.

"Huh? " sepertinya Rin-chan cukup heran dengan pernyataan appa barusan, karena selama ini appa akan berkata tanpa memnita ijin kepada kami. Dan hal ini semakin membuatku yakin jika berita yang akan disampaikan sangat penting.

"Katakan saja" kataku berusaha mengurangi rasa penasaran dalam nada bicaraku.

"Appa akan menikah lagi" jawabnya tanpa menatap wajah kami. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan kerja appa untu beberapa saat. Rasa marah setelah mendengar keputusan appa membuatku memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. Aku benci appa mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu seperti mengatakan jika besok cuaca akan cerah. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak butuh seseorang untuk menggantikan eomma. Karena sampai kapanpun eommaku adalah Kim Yoona.

Rin yang masih bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi hanya mampu menatapku dan appa secara bergantian. Dan tak lama setelah kepergianku dia mengejarku. Dalam hati aku merasa bersyukur karena Rin-chan juga tidak menyetujui hal gila ini.

"Onii-chan..." katanya setelah menyamankan dirinya disampingku.

"Hm" balasku sekenanya.

"Apa kau marah dengan keinginan appa barusan?" dengan memainkan jari-jarinya Rin-chan melontarkan pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tahu jawabannya.

"Menurutmu"ketusku.

"Demo...appa masih muda bukan? Aku rasa dia juga membutuhkan..." kata-katanya terpotong bukan karena aku menyelanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Sementara aku hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Eto...Ano...Kau tahu, setiap manusia yang telah dewasa pasti membuthkan hal itu dalam hidupnya. Begitu juga dengan appa"

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti" bukannya menjawab, Rin-chan malah semakin menundukkan kepala. Dapat kulihat jika wajahnya memerah dan aku masih belum paham dengan maksudnya tadi.

"Bukankah appa lebih baik menikah daripada bermain dengan sembarang yeoja yang sama sekali tidak jelas asalnya" katanya setelah berusaha mencari sebuah kalimat yang menurutnya pantas diucapkan. Wajah merah Rin-chan akhirnya membuatku paham dengan kalimat anehnya tadi.

"Souka?"

"Hai"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Selama itu untuk kebahagiaan appa, aku tidak akan marah" sebuah senyum tulus kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Dan hal itu tidak akan membuat posisi eomma tergantikan, trust me"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menerimanya untuk kebahagiaan appa" jawabku pada akhirnya. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku masih tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Setelahnya Rin-chan langsung pergi dari kamarku. Sepertinya dia memberitahu keputusanku pada appa, kaarena tak lama kemudian appa masuk ke kamarku dan kami berbicara cukup lama tentang banyak hal.

Sebulan kemudian akhirnya appa membawa seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan appa dan seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dariku. Appa mengenalkannya sebagai calon anggota baru keluarga kami. Yeoja itu bernama Cho Nara, sementara namja yang ternyata lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Jujur aku sempat tidak percaya saat tahu dia lebih muda dariku. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tua.

Reaksi Rin-chan benar-benar diluar dugaan. Dia langsung memeluk Nara-ssi saat baru datang tadi. Sepertinya dia sangat merindulan sosok eomma dalam hidupnya. Dan reaksi tak berbeda juga diberikan kepada Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksiku. Terlalu lama menutup diri dengan keadaan disekitarku membuatku canggung dengan keberadaan orang asing. Selain itu rasa tidak rela juga menjadi salah satu faktor sikap tidak peduliku.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Pernikahan appa dan Nara-ssi, aku masih belum bisa memanggilnya eomma, berlangsung cukup khidmat. Dan kehidupanku seakan diambil paksa dariku. Sikap Rin-chan kepada Kyuhyun membuatku kembali menjaga jarak dengan Imoutouku itu. Dan kepekaan Rin-chan kali ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah dengan cueknya dia mencoba membuatku akrab dengan adik tiriku itu.

"Kibum hyung, appa memanggilmu" katanya suatu hari. Aku hanya menatapnya jengah sebelum beranjak dari nyamannya ranjangku. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih atau apapun yang terlontar dari mulutku atas perbuatannya. Dan hal itu membuat Rin-chan memukul lenganku keras.

"What?" ketusku seraya mengelus lenganku yang sedikit memerah akibat pukulannya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun kun" katanya dengan memelototkan matanya. Kuputar mataku bosan dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan ocehannya.

"Aish...Nii-chan"

"Gwaenchana Rin-ah" dapat kudengar suara Kyuhyun, tapi selanjutnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan keduanya karena aku telah masuk dalam ruang kerja appa. Sepertinya hari itu akan menjadi hari burukku yang lain. Bagaimana mungkin appa menyuruhku untuk belanja bersama Kyuhyun dan Rin-chan? Oke, aku tidak masalah jika harus belanja dengan Rin-chan, tapi dengan namja itu? Hell, big no. Tapi semua protesku sama sekali tidak membuat appa merubah keputusannya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Semobil dengan Rin-chan dan Kyuhyun menuju supermarket.

"Onii-chan, besok akan ada festival yang diadakan disekolah Kyu-nii. Kita pergi ne?" kata Rin-chan memecah kecanggungan dimobil ini.

"Iie, aku sibuk"

"Oh ayolah Kibum-nii. Kyu-nii akan perform besok malam"

"So what?"

"Tentu saja kita harus datang memberinya dukungan"

"Rin-chan..." belum selesai dengan kata-kataku sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mobil.

"Gwaenchana Rin-ah, jika Kibum hyung tidak bisa tidak seharusnya kau memaksanya"

"See...bahkan yang bersangkutan tidak keberatan" jawabku dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Tsk, menyebalkan" kata Rin-chan dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan tak lama kemudian kami sampai di supermarket. Sepertinya Rin-chan masih marah padaku soal pembicaraan di mobil tadi. Hal itu terbukti dengan dia lebih membuntuti Kyuhyun daripada mengikutiku. And I don't care 'bout that.

Entah kenapa Rin-chan benar-benar berusaha membawaku ke festival di sekolah Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, berdiri bersama banyak orang melihat satu persatu atraksi yang diperuntukkan bagi pengunjung. Rin-chan sangat terlihat menikmati acara dari awal. Itu terbukti dari senyum yang tidak pernah terlepas sejak kami menginjakkan kaki di pelataran sekolah.

"Setelah ini adalah penampilan Kyu-nii" katanya antusias, sedangkan aku hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja berada di tengah banyak orang seperti saat ini membuatku sedikit pusing. Sehingga konsentrasiku sedikit buyar, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar dan sontak membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan sebelum semua terdiam, larut dalam suara Kyuhyun yang harus kuakui sangt indah. Lagu yang sangat familiar bagiku, dan entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan laju airmataku. Lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan Kyuhyun adalah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan eomma untukku dan Rin-chan.

Tetlalu larut dengan suara Kyuhyun membuat penonton terdian cukup lama sebelum tersadar dan memberikan tepukan yang sangat meriah. Dapat kulihat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang mengetahui jika semua orang menyukai penampilannya. Dan pada saat itu pandangan kami bertemu. Dia juga memberikan senyum terbaiknya padaku, tapi bagiku itu adalah sebuah senyum ejekan. Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung pergi dari kerumunan ini.

Aku tahu sikapku sangat kekanakan. Bahkan aku mengabaikan teriakan Rin-chan yang menyuruhku kembali. Meski sekilas, dapat kulihat jika tadi Kyuhyun juga sadar jika aku tidak menyukai apa yang telah dilakukannya malam ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku sejauh yang aku bisa. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang tengah meneriakkan namaku. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menjauh dari semua orang. Hatiku kembali sakit jika harus dipaksa mengingat kembali kenanganku bersama eomma, terutama dengan lagu yang baru saja kudengar.

"Kibum hyung tunggu..." sebuah tangan berhasil menggapai lenganku dan membuatku akhirnya berhenti. Masih enggan menatap seseorang yang telah memaksaku untuk berhenti, aku hanya terdiam menunggu orang itu kembali bicara.

"Hyung, wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pergi? Apa penampilanku sangat buruk?" pertanyaan yang benar-benar konyol.

"Bukan urusanmu kan" ketusku berusaha melepaskan cekalannya pada lenganku.

"Tapi aku rasa tadi kau sempat menikmati..."

"Menikmati?" kupotong pernyataan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu. "Asal kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu Cho" kutatap dia penuh benci. Dapat kulihat rasa sakit dimatanya sesaat setelah aku berkata demikian, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kembali kulepas cengkramannya pada lenganku, dan berhasil. Kembali kulanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda.

"Oniii-chaaaaaaan..." suara nyaring Rin-chan membuatku berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kearahnya. Entah apa yang tengah terjadi. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Aku hanya mampu merasakan jika ada seseorang yang mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Selanjutnya terdengar teriakan orang-orang disekitarku yang semakin membuatku bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Setelah berhasil berdiri dan menguasai keterkejutanku, aku melihat jika ditengah jalan banyak orang berkerumun. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kerumunan itu. Dan entah kenapa rasa sakit tiba-tiba mendera hatiku. 'Kami-sama apa yang telah terjadi?' batinku.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah tubuh Rin-chan yang penuh darah. Sesaat aku pikir jika itu adalah darah Rin-chan, tapi ternyata bukan. Itu adalah darah seseorang yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan tapi entah sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Hyu...ng gwae...n...cha...na?" tanyanya terbata saat netranya menemukan keberadaanku.

"Kyu..." lirihku dan entah dari mana datangnya perasaan itu datang menghampiriku. Perasaan agar Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan kami.

Rin-chan hanya dapat menangis sejak tadi. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tampilannya yang penuh darah. Saat appa dan Nara ahjuma datang, tangisan Rin semakin kencang. Sementara aku hanya mampu terdiam dan berharap sebuah mukjizat menghampiri keluarga kami.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Hidup dan mati adalah salah satu dari banyaknya hal yang terjadi karena hukum sebab akibat. Semua makhluk yang hidup pada akhirnya akan bertemu dengan kematiannya. Dan kapan kematian itu menjemput seseorang, tidak ada yang tahu. Ada kalanya orang-orang mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena masalah yang sepele, sementara disisi lain ada yang berjuang agar bisa hidup lebih lama dari apa yang telah divoniskan kepadanya.

Kadang keinginan untuk segera menghilang dari dunia ini terlintas dalam benakku. Menghilang dan pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kusayang. Mengingat semua itu membuat airmataku kembali menetes. Sebuah jaket tiba-tiba menyelimutiku yang hanya terbalut kaos hitam selengan. Kutatap pelaku yang tengah menggangu acara melamunku, orang yang kutatap hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Rin-ah sudah menunggu, dan jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Aku masih sayang telingaku tahu" katanya dengan memajukan bibirnya. Dasar. Apa dia tidak sadar jika dia sangat tidak cocok melakukan hal yang sangat kekanakan itu?

"Yakkk hyung, kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu eoh? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau ..." kutimpuk kepalanya sebelum kenarsisannya semakin menjadi. Kupakai jaketku dengan benar sebelum meninggalkannya yang tengan mengusap kepalanya.

"Yakkk ...Hyung..."

"KIBUM-NII..., KYU-NII...PALLIWA..." protes Kyuhyun terpotong dengan lengkingan keras dari bawah. Suara Rin-chan yang kesal memang mampu membuat semua penghuni rumah ini menutup telinga. Dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, berharap si pelaku tidak semakin kesal.

"Palli hyung, aku tidak mau telingaku kembali berdenging seperti kejadian saat aku baru sadar beberapa waktu lalu" katanya tergesa, sementara aku hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Dimana saat Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya, Rin-chan langsung menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Apalagi saa itu imuotouku itu bicara tepat disamping telinga Kyuhyun, bahkan butuh beberapa orang agar membuat mulut cerewetnya berhenti.

Ya, Kyuhyun berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu. Aku sangat bersyukur Kami sama mendengar doaku. Dan sejak itu pula aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Meski sampai sekarang aku belum bisa memanggil Nara ahjuma dengan panggilan eomma, tapi aku sudah bisa menganggap jika Kyuhyun adalah otoutouku. Hal itu sungguh disambut dengan baik oleh semuanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak segan menunjukkan airmatanya sewaktu memelukku.

Dapat kulihat Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi kiri Rin-chan saat sudah berada disampingnya. Sementara Rin-chan masih mempertahankan sikap cemberutnya. Rambut Rin-chan kini sudah mulai memanjang. Dia tidak lagi berusaha mempertahankan gaya rambut pendeknya. Aku dan Kyuhyun meyakinkan jika meski berambut panjang, Rin-chan sangat berbeda dengan eomma. Dan hal itu berhasil.

Kucium pipi kanan Rin-chan yang langsung membuat senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Entah sejak kapan Rin-chan membuat peraturan tak tertulis buat kami, aku dan Kyuhyun, untuk mencium pipinya sebelum memulai aktifitas kami. Dan kami tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan peraturan baru itu.

Aku bersyukur kepada Kami-sama karena masih diberi kesempata untu mendapat kebahagiaan seperti yang kurasakan kini. Aku merasa jika ini adalah ganti dari rasa sedihku saat kehilangan eomma. Melihat senyum Kyuhyun dan Rin-chan adalah anugerah tak ternilai, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan hal itu.

_'Kami-sama, atas apa yang kau berikan padaku saat ini, arigatou. Aku berjanji akan menjaga kedua malaikatmu yang kau titipkan kepadaku'_ batinku sebelum menyusul Rin-chan dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berteriak tak jelas disamping mobil.

END

Sebenarnya ada rencana untuk membuat yang Kyuhyun version, tapi itu tergantung dari pembaca yang menginginkannya atau tidak. Kalian bisa menyalurkan pendapat kalian melalui review, jika tidak keberatan. Tapi seandainya tidak ada tanggapan mungkin rencana itu hanya akan menjadi rencana,

Dakara...Review Please...

Salam

OPIE ^^


End file.
